A Furry Tail
by Steahl
Summary: This was a challenge issued through a Board I participate in...Kitty cheering Kurt up. Please R


Author's note: This was written in response to a challenge issued on a board I participate in. This is my first time writing evo-fic, so please, if I have any gross errors, please let me know…

The challenge…

1.Kitty must quote Shakespeare  
2. Kurt must be accompanied by some animal. (I leave that up to you)  
3. Rogue must wear something polka-dotted  
4. Scott must fall over. (whether or not he was staring at Jean's ass is up to you)  
5. There must be a reference to Kitty's cooking.

The response…

A Furry Tail

          "I mean, like, he said "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him Horatio…" and he's totally talking to this skull he found…I mean, how gross is that? And I'm supposed to do it, it is so in the script…ew." Kitty hunched her shoulders and rolled her eyes, looking for sympathy in her fellow student, Kurt.

          …who wasn't even looking at her. "That's nice katzchen…" he mumbled. Leaves blew across the street as the wind picked up, dark clouds rolled across the horizon…it all suited Kurt's mood perfectly.

          "Like, Hello Kurt! Are you even listening? What's wrong with you?" Kitty planted her feet in his way, facing him with her hands on her hips.

          Kurt heaved a deep, heartfelt sigh and looked up, his red-rimmed yellow eyes blinking slowly "She's gone katzchen."

          Kitty blinked, trying to focus past Kurt's tear stained eyes "Gone? She? You mean…? No way…no…" she felt tears gather in her own eyes "Why?"

          "Her vater came home last night…ve vere vatching a movie…he didn't like my tail vrapped around her…" he couldn't seem to say anything else…

          "He finally followed through his threat to move away?" Kitty finished softly, true sympathy shining in her eyes. Without warning, she simply wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry. You were so happy…"

          Kurt nodded mutely, accepting the comfort she offered. Despite himself, he started crying again, shaking in her grasp "Ve didn't even get to say auf wiedersehen!"

          "Shhhh, it's alright fuzzy elf, it's alright. Let's get you home and we can figure out what to do from there okay? I mean, bonding is great and all, but the rain's about to hit…"

          He didn't even lift his head from her shoulder, simply drew an image in his mind. They reappeared in a puff of smoke on the mansion doorstep. Kitty got them inside, how, he didn't exactly notice, but next he knew they were curled on the couch and he still couldn't stop crying, it just hurt so much…

          A few hours later, Kitty phased Kurt into his room and tucked him in, worry barring her usual smile from her face as she looked upon her sleeping friend.

          She slipped quietly into her own room to think…

          Kurt blinked his eyes open with some difficulty as they were gummy from a solid day of crying. Sunlight was pouring in the window, birds were singing…and he rolled over, intent on ignoring it all…

          …but it didn't decide to ignore him. An imperious, black, fuzzy nose poked his face "Mew?"

          _Ignore it, it'll go away…_he pulled the blankets up over his head.

          The little kitten wasn't to be so easily put off though. She pounced on his blanket wrapped head, biting the lump where his nose was and sinking her dainty claws in from all sides "Mew!"

          "Gah!!!!!" he sat up, rubbing his face. The kitten, triumphant, licked his chin with a pale pink tongue and sat in his lap, staring at him with large green eyes. "Mew?"

          Kurt scowled. The kitten was NOT cute, it wasn't!!! It was annoying…gingerly, he picked it up by the scruff of her neck and brought the little, furry bundle to eye level. The creature didn't seem to care that Kurt was scowling, it purred as it dangled in mid-air. "Verdamt thing…" he muttered, cradling her in his arms "How did you get in here anyvay little katzchen? Oh…katzchen…of course…" 

          He honestly didn't know whether to be angry or grateful to his friend…either way, he wanted to talk to her. He set the kitten back down in a nest of blankets and walked out the door. 

          It was still early, Kitty would probably still be in bed…he paused in the hallway, did he really want to wake her up? A happily bouncing kitten butted the back of his leg as he thought. He looked down "Vas? How did you get out???"

          Instead of answering, the kitten pounced on Kurt's nervously twitching tail and began to chew. "That's it" he growled, gently scooping up the feline and setting it back in his room. Closing the door, he walked back towards the girls room.

          He knocked soundly just as he felt his tail snatched again. The cat was following him!!! And he didn't know how…he wore a puzzled expression as Rogue, Kitty's roommate, opened the door.

          If waking up to a cat was a shock, Rogue's pajamas were mind boggling. The gothic southern belle was wearing…his jaw gaped…_a green polka dotted sleep suit??? Yellow polka dots seemed to be scattered randomly across the forest green silk…it was…so colorful…and so unlike Rogue…_

          Rogue rubbed her head blearily "Kurt? What is ya'll doin wakin me up?"

          Kurt closed his mouth, glad that she seemed a bit too tired to notice his stare "Ach, is Katzchen here?"

          Rogue scowled "The mansion ain't on fire? Ya'll lookin for Kitty? No! She ain't, next time, don't wake me up!" she slammed the door with slightly more force than was necessary, making the kitten arch and hiss.

          Kurt blinked and scooped the kitten into his arms once more as it seemed determined to follow him anyway. Maybe he would just go looking for Kitty…he tiptoed away from the door.

          Kitty wasn't in the training session going on in the Danger Room…it was Jean and Scott running against Logan. Kurt winced in sympathy as Logan viciously swept Scott's legs out from under him.

          Scott fell to the ground hard, not even rolling away as he should. Logan shook his head and growled "S'what you get for getting distracted one-eye." Personally, Kurt understood Scott's distraction, Jean had a new "costume" on…but Kurt wasn't about to go into that room and side with Scott…

          In fact, he was hoping Logan hadn't notice him and the rambunctious kitten in the observation room…he crossed his fingers and crept out…

          Half an hour later Kurt had patrolled the whole house…this was the last place she could be…the kitchen.

          He shuddered to think of what horrendous creation was awaiting him "Probably more muffins" he muttered as he reluctantly swung the door open.

          Kitty was indeed at the stove, a small pot simmering away as she concentrated. A quick glance revealed no sign of muffins…he slowly relaxed…and the kitten decided to move.

          It bounded from Kurt's arms and climbed up Kitty until she could perch on Kitty's shoulder, nose twitching as she began to lick her lips.

          Kitty looked over at him with a warm smile and understanding expression "Like, I thought the kitten might be hungry…she's still young and needs milk with a few extra vitamins you know?"

          Soon, Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, the kitten feeding from a small bottle in his hand. A warm smile crossed his face as Kitty leaned over the back of his chair to tickle the young cat. "Thank you katzchen"

          Kitty just hugged him again and then left him ministering to the kitten.


End file.
